


A Matter of Honor

by magician



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen, Humor, TS Secret Santa 2013, The Sentinel Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magician/pseuds/magician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tells Blair a challenging tale</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Honor

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for TS Secret Santa Drabble Days. The prompt was "list"

Blair looked Jim up and down, taking in his rumpled appearance and the eau de Cuervo Gold that permeated the air around him. "So... what happened to you?"  
  
"We went to O'Casey's bar to celebrate the Morrison mob convictions."  
  
"Oh, yeah, congratulations on that, man. I bet half the PD was there to toast Major Crime's victory. Sorry I couldn't make it."  
  
"S'okay, Chief. I know you had to teach a seminar tonight."  
  
"So...?"  
  
Jim frowned in concentration, as if trying to remember the events of the evening. His face brightened and he started to tick off the list on his fingers. "So first we started with some pitchers of beer and wings. Then Watanabe from Vice stopped by and said that the only way to _really_ celebrate is with tequila shots and offered to buy a round."  
  
Blair smiled. "Of course!"  
  
"And then Sweeney and Garcia from Homicide joined us and offered to buy a round."  
  
"Sure, why not?" Blair's smile widened into a grin.  
  
"And then Harper and his pals from Traffic barged in and said anyone from Traffic could out-drink any other squad. Well, H took exception to that. So we had to take them on."  
  
Blair shook his head and chuckled. "Big Bad Ellison had to uphold the honor of Major Crime, eh?"  
  
"Well... yeah, Chief. That goes without saying. We couldn't let _Traffic_ show us up, could we?"  
  
Suddenly Blair put on his most serious expression. "So, I assume Major Crime's reputation remains intact?"  
  
Jim straightened up and put on his most charming smile. "You bet, Chief. H and I schooled those bozos. Now, I'm going to bed."  
  
Blair watched in amusement as a slightly-disheveled, not-quite-sober Jim headed toward the stairs, listing quite a bit to the left. He hurried over to give his friend a hand up the stairs. After all, it would definitely tarnish Major Crime's reputation if Big Bad Ellison ended up in Emergency with a concussion.


End file.
